Memories
by Anna-Jay
Summary: Rui asks Wes a simple question which leads him down memory lane. What if he still had feelings for the one person he tried to hate. GonzapWes Pokemon Colosseum fic
1. Chapter 1

**This story is for my dear friend and beta Spelshi who gave the idea to me. I asked her if she had any requests for a story and she picked Pokemon and choose any pairing. So, I went with Gonzap and Wes. First time writing this pairing and it's been a while since I've played the game. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Pokemon, Nintendo does.**

_italics are thought or memory_

* * *

Wes gazed up at the evening sky, his golden eyes making images of pokemon in the pink and violet clouds. He and Rui had just arrived in Agate Village from a full day of tracking down Shadow Pokemon. They were just going to make a quick check up on the village, but they were tired and when Eagun offered them a place to stay they couldn't refuse. Rui had gone to help her grandma set up the upstairs bedrooms while Wes went outside to check his e-mail. He was hopping for some info from Kid's Gear, but instead saw the ever flashing of the unread message that read new. Wes stared blankly at the flashing title, which said 'No Subject'. The date beside it told him that it was well a month old. Why he didn't delete it was a mystery, even to himself. Every time he went to remove the message from his e-mail, he stopped himself.

Sighing, Wes pocketed the device and went back inside, where he was greeted by Rui and her grandmother. They were making dinner, or in Rui's case, trying to make dinner. She had flour all over her face and was desperately looking through a cookbook. She was tapping the spoon against her chin when she noticed Wes. Before he could utter a word, Rui grabbed his arm and yanked him over to the stove.

"Here!" She thrust the spoon into Wes' hand and pushed him in front of the stove. "Just stir this until I find the rest of this recipe." And with that, she ran off and up the stairs. Wes blinked in surprise after her before looking uneasily down at the bubbling pasty food. As he attempted to stir it with the wooden spoon, a memory from long ago came to his mind. He didn't want to think about it, but it wouldn't be put back in the corner of his brain.

* * *

_A fifteen-year-old Wes stood behind a counter, chopping up some vegetables. It was his turn for making food for Team Snagem and all of the other thieves agreed that Wes was the best cook of all of them. Even though he hated cooking, Wes had to either put up with making food or hungry thieves. Sighing, the ash blond poured the veggies into a pot that also had some rice and meat. He was beginning to stir the food when the doors to the kitchen slammed open. Startled, Wes dropped the spoon, which had hot water on it and burnt his hand. Clutching his hand to his chest, Wes glared over his shoulder to the intruder. Walking toward him was his big mustached boss, Gonzap. The muscled thief crossed his arms and glared down at the golden-eyed boy._

_"When is the food going to be done, shrimp?" Glaring up at Gonzap, Wes turned back to his cooking, being careful with his right hand._

_"It's almost done; I just have to add some more things." When he heard his boss groan, a little smile graced his lips. Luckily for him, Gonzap didn't see it. As he stirred and added things to the meal, Gonzap began to tap his foot, as if it would make Wes hurry his cooking. When Wes went to grab a different spice, Gonzap stepped up to the stove and slowly increased the heat. He then looked down at the food and scoffed. _

_"What is this? This isn't a meal! Now lets see... Ah! This should make it taste better!" He reached his giant hand out toward a bottle that read cinnamon. He then poured the whole bottle into the pot. _

_"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?" Gonzap looked over at Wes, who looked horrified._

_"Well, I'm making it taste better. Is there a problem, shrimp?" Wes' face seemed to go white as he slowly moved toward the stove. _

_"Gonzap... That wasn't cinnamon..." Gonzap raised an eyebrow at the young thief. _

_"If this isn't cinnamon then why is it labeled that?" Wes would have rolled his eyes, but they were looking down at the pot behind Gonzap._

_"One of the other thieves wanted to pull a prank on me and switched it with something else. I recognized it wasn't cinnamon..." Gonzap began to see what Wes was meaning._

_"So... If this wasn't cinnamon... then what did I..." Before he could finish, the pot began to rattle and jump. Both thieves jumped away from the stove, eyes on the hopping pot. Since Gonzap raised the heat, the pot was turning red and white foam began to overflow over the top. The two thieves looked at each other before running and ducking under another counter. Just as they did, the whole pot exploded, shooting bits of carrots and meat and metal. The rest of the pot fell to the floor with a loud bang; however the two thieves weren't paying attention to any of this. When they ran for cover, Gonzap had fallen on top of Wes and now they were staring at each other. Golden eyes gazed up into dark ones, which were very close. Wes couldn't help but blush at how close Gonzap was to him. He could even feel his breath on his face. The two continued staring until the sounds of running feet broke them out of their trance. Wes was the first to snap out of it and scurried out from underneath his boss. Gonzap jumped up and helped Wes to his feet just in time to see the kitchen doors slam open and three Snagem thieves ran in._

_"Boss, Wes! Are you alright?"_

_"Did that brat get blown up?"_

_"Oh, darn he's okay..." _

_Wes' eye twitched with irritation when he heard this, but quickly turned to pick up the broken pot and the wasted food. Gonzap glared down at the thief that had said that remark, but quickly barked out orders for going out and stealing food for dinner. He left with the other thieves, leaving Wes alone in the kitchen to clean. The two never talked about the incident in the kitchen ever since._

_

* * *

_

Wes shook his head fiercely to rid himself of the memory and he stirred the pasty food with more force. When Rui came back with the cookbook, she looked at Wes with worry.

"Wes? Are you alright? Please don't break the pot... Or the spoon.." Wes blinked and looked at what he was doing. He had the spoon in a death grip and some of the food was splattered over the stove. Without a word, he gave her the spoon back and exited the room. Rui blinked after him before calling out to him. "Wes? Where are you going?" Wes stopped in his tracks.

"Just outside." And with that he left. Rui looked confusingly after him before shrugging. Rui's grandmother walked in carrying a bowl of vegetables and looked around before looking at Rui.

"Rui? Where did Wes go? I thought he was helping us cook." Rui looked over her shoulder to her grandma before looking back to her food.

"He said that he was going to go out for a while. He doesn't like cooking anyway. I think something happened to him in his past that associates with cooking." She paused for a moment before continuing, "He was also blushing... I wonder why..."

---

A half-hour later and the food was done. The dinner was peaceful, Rui was talking with her grandparents about their day and Wes sat quietly, listening to the conversation and eating the pasty food. He didn't say anything during dinner, as usual, although Rui noticed that something was different about him. He would poke his food with his fork from time to time and his eyes would have a far off look. She would look at Wes to see if she could get eye contact with the snagger, but he seemed to be off in his thoughts. Giving him one last look, Rui went back to talking to her grandparents. She would ask Wes about it later that night.

---

Stars littered the blackened sky as Rui knocked on Wes' door. When she had tried to talk to him after dinner he went back outside, saying that he needed to check his e-mail again. Rui had a feeling that he was trying to avoid talking. All Rui knew was that something was bothering Wes. Sighing, she gently rapped on the door again.

"Wes?" She whispered. "Are you in there? I need to talk with you." After a long pause of silence, the door opened slightly, revealing Wes' golden eyes. The two stared at each other before Wes let her in, opening the door more and moving toward the window. Rui stepped in and silently closed the door behind her. She opened her mouth to ask her question when she noticed that Wes had no shirt on. She then realized that she had come when he was changing into his pajamas. Blushing, Rui began to turn and excuse herself out when she saw something on Wes' back. She took a good look at his back and gasped. "Wes! How did you get that scar?" Wes kept looking out the window before looking over his shoulder and gazing down at the white scar. Soon, memories that Wes wished he could keep in the depths of his mind bubbled up to the surface.

_'My scar... Gonzap...'_

_

* * *

_

_Gonzap glared at Wes, rapping his fingers on the table in annoyance. The young thief had failed to steal a great amount of money from the local rich man. Wes had all the time in the world to steal it, but he had decided to try and steal the money when he was slightly under the weather. His sudden sneezing attack ruined the whole mission. Now the rich man set up more alarms and security, making an easy mission now impossible. _

_Gonzap sighed in annoyance before standing up and walking over to the equally glaring Wes. The sixteen-year-old's nose and eyes were red and puffy from all of the sneezing. The two stared at each other for a good minute before Wes wrinkled his nose, trying not to sneeze. Unfortunately for him he couldn't prevent it. He turned his head and sneezed quite cutely into his elbow. Having his head turned away, he didn't see the smirk on Gonzap's face. Although, from the corner of his eye he saw the glint of mischief in his boss's eyes. Rubbing his nose, Wes glared up at him._

_"Wad's so bunny?" Finally, Gonzap's face broke into a toothy grin. The boy was just too funny and cute when he was unable to talk correctly with a stuffy nose. His grin earned him an attempted deeper scowl. "Duh next dime I need to sneeze, I'm sneezing on you..." This got Gonzap to laugh at him. Growling, Wes crossed his arms and stormed out of the room. The Snagem Boss blinked before rolling his eyes. He would allow Wes to cool down before continuing the conversation they were trying to have. Sighing, he went and sat back into his chair to wait for his ill thief._

_-----------------_

_"Dat ibiot! How bare he make bun of me!" Wes ranted in his quarters, pacing back and forth. His Espeon and Umbreon watched him before looking at each other. This was the third time this week Wes had come back to his room and complain about his boss. They both knew that he liked him, but was just too stubborn to admit it. The two felines just shook their heads. Their trainer would figure it out someday. So for now, they had to deal with his rants. _

_Wes growled and plopped down in between Espeon and Umbreon. The dark pokemon rubbed it's head against his shoulder and Espeon licked his cheek. Wes would have stayed in a bad mood, but his two partners wouldn't let him and soon there was a smile on his face. Laughing, Wes gently rubbed them both behind their ears and hugged them._

_"Dank you, bod. Sorry you bad to bear me complain about Gonzap... Again." Espeon made a happy chirp while Umbreon pawed at Wes' hand, wanting to be petted again. Shaking his head, Wes patted both on the head one last time before standing. "I'm going bor a walk, want to come wid?" They looked like they were considering the walk before Umbreon pounced on Espeon. Soon, the two felines were wrestling on the floor. Smiling, Wes made a silent farewell and walked out the room._

_Walking down the hall, Wes entered the kitchen to see if he could help. The cook for the week was just adding some garlic when Wes entered. He looked over his shoulder and smiled. _

_"Hey, Wes! How are you? Feeling better?" Wes was going to answer, but the thief cook cut him off. "Oh, sorry! You probably don't want to talk. Save your voice for I know what's it's like to have a sore throat." The cook began to hum a tune while Wes resisted the urge to punch him. _

_"Um, excuse be but I don't habe a sore doat. I habe a stubby bose." The other nodded and stirred his dish._

_"Yes, yes that's what I meant. I must finish this dish." Seeing that he was not wanted, Wes turned to go, but before he was able to make it, the cook stopped him. "Wait one moment, Wes. Could you do me a favor?" Wes turned to see what the thief wanted. The cook had gone to get the cookbook and turned some pages before he walked over to Wes. "I need some of these. They grow in Diglett Hills. Could you get them for me?" Wes' twitched on the inside before agreeing to go get the shrub. Walking out to the hall and heading toward the front doors, he saw the darkening sky and thought to himself,_

_'What have I gotten myself into?'_

_----------------_

_Making his way up the rugged hill, Wes began to think of ways to make the cook's life slightly miserable. Not only was Wes wanting to kill the cook, he wasn't feeling well, he had messed up a heist, and was earlier humiliated by his boss. That and the stormy weather was not making things any easier for him._

_"I am not habing a good day today..." He grumbled as he climbed higher on the hill. Suddenly, as he put his foot down, the ground beneath him collapsed. He tried to regain his footing, but as he tried the ground crumbled more and more. He soon found himself falling down into the hill, rocks falling all around him. The last thing he saw was the oncoming storm clouds and a figure running in the distance._

_

* * *

_

"Wes? Are you okay?" Wes blinked his eyes, continuing to gaze out the window. Rui opened her mouth to ask again when Wes spoke.

"I got this scar in a rockslide." And that was all he said. He turned to Rui before giving her a faint smile. "I'll tell you in the morning, Rui. Goodnight, Rui." The two stared at each other for a moment before she smiled and turned to the door.

"G'night, Wes." And with that, she exited his room. Once she left, Wes' smile faded and his mind began to wander. He couldn't remember what had happened that night. He remembered that he was angry at Gonzap for laughing at him when he was ill and needed to calm down. He also remembered falling and the crushing weight on his legs, but after that he couldn't remember a thing.

It was only after the surgery he apparently had did he wake. Both Gonzap and Ein were hovering over him, asking him if he was alright and if he was in any pain. Wes answered yes that he was in pain, which is what Ein was hoping he was going to say. Both had been worried that the left leg, which had almost been literally crushed, would not have any feeling in it and that they would have to remove it. Ein had patted his head and walked off to do some experiments. Wes was expecting Gonzap to leave, but he stayed. Ever since that incident Gonzap was quite close to Wes. He didn't understand it.

Wes sighed and shook his head. It didn't matter now anyway. Snagem was a pokémon corruption lab and that was something he was not going to be part of. Gonzap was an evil man now and nothing was going to change that.

_'Even so... Why do I still feel a tug at my heart when I think about him?' _He thought as the climbed into bed. Before closing his eyes, Wes looked at his Pokégear and saw the unread e-mail flashing, waiting to be read. Wes blinked at it before reaching over and picking up the device. Slowly, he pressed the open button and watched as the e-mail popped up into view. He was surprised at how short it was. The e-mail was only made up of two sentences, but both made a lonely tear run down Wes' face.

_'Wes, come back. I love you.'_

Wes gritted his teeth before pressing the delete button. As he watched the letter dissolve into nothing, he curled up in his bed, trying hard to stop the rest of his tears that wished to fall. Memories of Gonzap began to flood his mind, but he suppressed them. They were only memories...

And memories they would remain forever.

---to be continued.

* * *

**I'll be finishing the second chapter soon. So until then :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my God. It has been two years since my update. TWO YEARS D: I feel so bad. Not all my fault though, my computer decided he wanted to die. All my stuff and ideas were on that. Well, here is chapter 2, if anyone is watching me still...**

**Also, as soon as chapter 3 is up, so will the rating ;D**

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!!!**

* * *

Gonzap stared bitterly out the window. It was raining again, bringing in another storm. With every howl of the wind and pitter-patter of rain brought unwanted thoughts. Thoughts that Gonzap hadn't thought of for a long time. The lightning would remind him of golden eyes that would stab with cold indifference, or the occasional burst of anger. The brief thought of what it would take to turn indifference to pleading flashed into his head before he shook them away.

"Damn, brat. It's his fault we had to move the base to this god forsaken place..." Gonzap growled. Ever since Wes has blown up the last base, the group of thieves had to regroup in a different location. This one, however, more out in the middle of nowhere then ever.

Growling again, Gonzap turned to a new thief and snapped, "Bring me Ein!" The Snagem Leader's mood heightened as he watched the poor thief practically cower away, but it was squashed down again as he caught the scent of the rain. It wasn't the normal fresh and clean smell, it was dusty. It made Gonzap long to return to the previous base. It seemed easier then, near Diglett Hills. Back then Wes was still part of the team, being a brilliant thief, making meals for the always starving group of thieves, arguing with Gonzap....

Gonzap squeezed his eyes shut. He was growing soft! Before he had ever met Wes he would have scoffed at the idea of being infatuated with anybody. He made fun of the thieves that fell in love, making sure to send them on missions apart from each other just to watch the misery in their eyes. Before Wes, he never worried about anyone, only himself.

But that was before Wes, and ever since Gonzap met the golden eyed boy he changed. It was slow, but between the beginning and the end, he had fallen hard in love.

The door behind Gonzap opened. Without turning, Gonzap barked, "Aren't you finished yet?"

"For the last time, I won't be finished if you keep interrupting me," A snide voice answered. Gonzap growled and turned to glare down at the small scientist. Violet sunglasses which reflected the ceiling lights greeted him. Gonzap could just imagine those eyes narrowing, hatred toward the muscular man radiating in them. Gonzap figured that was why he wore those blasted sunglasses at all times. To hide his distain toward the people he secretly hated.

Ein stood there with his arms crossed for the longest time before suddenly, "Makes you think, doesn't it?" This took Gonzap by surprise.

"What?"

Ein gave an annoyed huff, thrusting a thumb toward the window. The storm was stronger than ever, thunder booming every few minutes now. Gonzap watched the rain slither across the window before looking at Ein. "So?"

"So?" The scientist started, "It's just like that one night..."

He lets the sentence unfinished, making Gonzap rethink events that happened long ago.

_'Yes, the night,' _Gonzap's mind wandered, _'....That Wes was injured in the Diglett Hills...'_

------

_Gonzap was mad. He was more than mad, he was furious. He had planned that heist and it should have been fool proof. But no! The stupid brat had to go an get himself sick and ruin everything. One little sneeze and they were exposed. Their target upped his security and guards. There wouldn't be any money coming from him. All thanks to Wes, that stupid, stupid brat..._

_Said brat was standing in front of him, arms crossed and golden eyes throwing daggers at his direction. Gonzap had to hand it to the kid, daring to show defiance toward him, his boss. He would have been more impressed if Wes' current state didn't make Gonzap want to pick him up and cuddle him. Although he would never do that, he was Gonzap for crying out loud!_

_Wes' eyes were glassy and unfocused, glaring at Gonzap, though the normal fire was lacking. His face was slightly flushed from a slight fever and his nose was bright red from rubbing it all day. Gonzap knew Wes was coming down with a cold, but the kid never asked to take a day off. _

_"We're thieves," Gonzap heard him say to another thief that morning. "We don't get sick days."_

_The Snagem Leader couldn't have been more proud of the teen. But now, with Wes even more sick Gonzap was regretting letting him go on the mission. _

_He watched as Wes suddenly wrinkled his nose, a look of irritation crossing his features. He then turned his head and let out a sneeze, which made Gonzap smile. He could be so cute without trying. _

_"Wad's so bunny?" Wes asked, his stuffy nose distorting his pronunciation. Gonzap gave a toothy grin, which in turn made Wes scowl. "Duh next dime I need to sneeze, I'm sneezing on you!" _

_However intimidating Wes was trying to be, it failed miserably. Wes continued to glare at his now laughing boss before storming away. Gonzap calmed down as he watched Wes leave, a frown on his face. _

'That brat left! I wasn't even finished talking to him yet.' _Gonzap growled before rolling his eyes. He would wait for Wes to calm down before attempting to have a conversation with him. The leader went back to his chair to wait for his sick little thief._

_-----_

_"Where the hell is he?" Gonzap growled, glaring out the window. The coming storm was reflecting his current feelings. It had been hours since he had seen Wes, and when he went to fetch him from his room, expecting to see him asleep. However, only his Umbreon and Espeon occupied themselves to the comforters. Gonzap was not worried, for when his pokémon were not with him that meant he was still in the base. However, when Gonzap could not find Wes at his normal hangouts he began to worry. He snagged a few thieves and sent them out to search for Wes. That was half an hour ago and still no sign of the golden eyed boy. _

_Gonzap slammed the door of his office open, half hoping the stupid brat was in there. When he didn't see him, he kicked the chair Wes was sitting in earlier. _

_"Stupid brat! Where are you?!" Gonzap roared, slamming his massive fists on the desk. Suddenly, an underling rushed in._

_"Um, S-s-sir?" _

_Gonzap whirled around on the thief, his eyes flashing murder. Cowering, the thief timidly told his boss what he had to say. "S-sir. Th-the cook said he sent Wes to get something in the Diglett Hills and ---" He never got to finish his sentence for Gonzap was already out of the room and running down the hall. _

_'Damnit, Wes why did you have to pull such a stupid stunt like this?' Running out the main doors, Gonzap quickly made his way toward the Diglett Hills._

------

As Gonzap made his way to Diglett Hills, it began to drizzle. Thinking about Wes out here in this weather made him angry and worried. Angry that the dumb cook would let HIS Wes out in this weather, and worried that Wes' condition might be worsening. Reaching the top of one of the smaller hills, Gonzap looked around, but had no luck. Grinding his teeth, Gonzap began to climb another hill.

'Where the hell is he?!' As he searched, Gonzap's thoughts began to take a dark turn. _He could have hurt himself and was in pain somewhere. Maybe a wild Pokémon attacked him. He could be.... _

_Something caught his attention. It almost sounded like a groan. With the wind beginning to howl and the rain beating down harder, he was surprised he was able to hear anything. He listened again, this time he was sure it was a groan. A human groan. Making his way around the rocks and boulders, Gonzap searched for his Wes, but to his dismay he couldn't find him. When he heard the groan, and what sounded suspiciously like 'help', the mustashed man found Wes. And the sight wasn't good._

_Wes' entire lower body was trapped under rocks, his upper body scratched and bruised. As Gonzap got closer, he could see Wes' eyes were open, but the lifeless look made him think the worse. Quickly, Gonzap began to lift the large rocks off of the small thief, trying to relieve the pressure on his legs. After that, he gently grabbed Wes under his arms and pulled him slowly from the pile. As he pulled, Wes gave out small cries and whimpers, his eyes shutting in pain. Gonzap managed to ignore them, and when he was out he cradled him to his chest. Wes winced, his eyes opening again to hazily stare up at Gonzap._

_"Gon.....?" His eyes fluttered close and Gonzap watched as his head fell limply against his chest. Cursing, Gonzap held Wes in one massive arms, grabbing for his belt with the other. Grasping the pokéball that was there, he summoned his Skarmory out of it's ball. The great Skarmory gave out a cry before looking at it's trainer for guidance. Gonzap jumped onto the steel bird, one arm hanging on, the other clutching Wes to him._

_"Get us back to the base, Skarmory." The bird cawed before beating it's mighty wings and taking off toward the Snagem base. All the while, Gonzap gazed down at the boy in his arms and hoping he was going to be alright._

--------Infirmary----------

_There were a couple things that Gonzap couldn't stand. Waiting, and Ein. _

_As soon as Gonzap had gotten back to the base, he grabbed the closest thief and ordered him to find Ein. Even though Ein wasn't a doctor, he had some background with medical work. When Ein finally showed up, he had Gonzap place Wes on a bed in the infirmary (Gonzap had refused to put down the boy), and sent him away. Currently, Ein was alone with an injured, unconscious Wes. Ein loved to do experiments, he might try something-- No! He would not think about it!_

_'If Ein puts one finger on MY Wes he is a dead scientist!' The long mustached man growled out with that thought, scaring passing thieves. He ignored them before walking over to the infirmary doors, pounding his mighty fist against them._

_"Ein! Are you almost done in there?" There was a long pause, Gonzap's voice echoing down the hall. Finally, the doors opened and two eyes glared up over purple glasses at Gonzap. _

_"For the fifth time, no! If you want Wes to get better you need to let me do my job!" Gonzap scoffed and crossed his arms._

_"Really? Last I checked you were a scientist, not a doctor." Ein's eyes narrowed and his glasses caught the light in the ceiling._

_"Would you rather do this?" Ein inquired, an annoyed gleam flashing in his eyes. "I'm sure the poor boy will be cushed to death if you even tried to use a stethoscope. Or..." An evil smirk fell upon his face. "Maybe we might need to worry for Wes' purity--" Ein soon found himself off his feet, gasping for air as Gonzap tightened his grip on his neck. The glint in the Snagem Leader's eyes spoke of slow torture and murder. He watched as Ein squirmed before letting go. _

_"Finish the job, worm," Gonzap growled. "However I'm watching you." _

_Ein sat on the floor, rubbing his reddening neck. He knew he had crossed a line, but he could not help himself. Almost everyone who had an intelligent brain in their head knew that Gonzap secretly pined for Wes. The way he would watch after the teen when he wasn't looking. When Wes trained with his pokémon, and especially when Wes fell asleep in the wreck room. Ein had caught the strong man covering Wes in a blanket, a caring look in his eyes. Of course, it didn't stay that long for Gonzap caught Ein staring and chased him around the base. He always was able to get the strong man mad at him._

_A rough nudge of a boot brought Ein back from his musings. _

_"Get on with it, Ein." Gonzap snapped, his short fuse growing shorter. _

_With a huff, Ein stood and lead the Leader into the darkened infirmary with one single light hovering above Wes. Once inside, Gonzap was at the boy's side. _

_The poor teen had an IV in his arm and his other in a cast. His ash-blond hair was sticking to his fevered forehead and his cheeks were a rosy color. Although he looked like he was breathing fine, Ein had put an oxygen mask over his mouth. _

_While Gonzap knelt beside Wes, Ein went back to inspecting Wes' legs. They both were in bad condition. The left was broken in two places while the right was just a sprained ankle. Ein considered Wes lucky that Gonzap had found him before the rest of the rocks fell. He knew the Diglett Hills were dangerous. The colonies liked to dig tunnels, most of them right underneath the surface. Wes must have stepped on one and made it collapse. _

_Sighing, Ein finished putting a temporary cast on his left leg before turning to Gonzap._

_"The boy is going to need surgery for his leg as soon as possible, Gonzap. He also has a big gash in his back, but I've stitched it up and it should be okay. Should I call---"_

_"Yes, do whatever you need to do...." Ein blinked at the Snagem Boss before a faint smile fell upon his face. Gonzap was gazing down at Wes, an unreadable expression on his face. His large hand was holding onto Wes', his finger tracing designs across his palm. Hearing silence, Gonzap looked up and saw the smirk on Ein's face. Glaring, he stood up and flexed his biceps._

_"Ein if you don't get that smirk off your face it's goin' to be spattered all over the walls."_

_Face going slightly white, Ein quickly moved over to the doors._

_"I'm going to go get some surgeons for Wes' leg. The boy should remain asleep for the remainder of the night and probably won't wake up until after the surgery." Gonzap would have ignored him, but he noticed something._

_"Damnit, Ein I said stop smirking!!" Before he could chase the scientist down, Ein escaped through the doors. Gonzap growled at the swinging doors before looking down at Wes. He had the dreading feeling like it was his fault he was like this. _

_Sighing, Gonzap grabbed a nearby chair. He then placed his hand gently on Wes' forehead and leaned back in his chair. It as going to be a long night._

_----------_

_The lightning and thunder clashed, echoing off the walls of the silent base. Gonzap had fallen in a light stupor when another crack of lighting struck. However, it was not the lightning that woke him. The small hand underneath his twitched violently, and a whimper was emitted from Wes. Gonzap sat up and looked worridly at Wes. The boy's face was flushed, sweat dripping down from his hair. To add to Gonzap's worry, Wes' breathing was uneven and strained. The teen's fever was getting worse, and his body was now beginning to shake. _

_Panicking, Gonzap got up to get Ein, but suddenly Wes' eyes snapped open. Immediately Gonzap knew that Wes was not really awake. The golden eyes were unfocused, not even staring directly at him. The eyes shifted around before falling on Gonzap's arm. With his hand, Wes reached up and grabbed the muscular limb. Gonzap stared uncertainly at Wes before running a hand through sweaty ash-blond hair. Wes' eyes immediately fluttered close, leaning into the touch. Gonzap watched this before leaning down. Wes was in a fevered state, he would never know, never remember. Continuing his descent, the mighty leader of Snagem placed a small kiss to Wes' forehead._

_"Don't worry, shrimp, I'm not going anywhere," He gently said, watching as Wes' breathing slowed and became even. His eyes fluttered open briefly, but remained shut as Gonzap kissed him again. A peaceful feeling settled upon Gonzap, his hand entwined in Wes'. He hardly noticed as the storm outside quiet down to a small drizzle. He didn't hear anything, except Wes' breathing._

--------

Gonzap stared out at the storm, blocking out everything. Ein knew that Gonzap was going down memory lane, he himself doing the same. He remembered the next day he came to check on Wes, Gonzap was gone. He never knew where the man went, he never told him. He was, however, back when the surgery started. He monitored everything the surgeons did, making sure they did not harm his Wes. After the surgery, Wes woke up as planned. Ein asked the boy if he could feel his left leg, his answer was a painful yelp when he barely touched his toe. In response, Ein ended up with a black eye from Gonzap. So much for 'thank-you'.

However, after that day, Gonzap grew closer to Wes. The boy was obviously shocked at this show of 'affection', but did not say anything about it. He almost seemed to welcome it.

Things went on as normal for another year, until the stubborn brat decided that what they were doing was wrong. The kid ran away from the base, came back to steal the snagem arm, and then for good measures blew up the base! What an ungrateful brat!

Ein glowered at the wall. It had taken him months to perfect the snagem arm, only to stolen in a matter of minutes. When he got his hands on Wes he would--

"Ein," The scientist snapped his gaze from the wall to the strong man, noticing the far away look in his eyes. There was silence before Gonzap turned away from him. "Get back to work." The lack of brashness shocked Ein, but he followed the orders. Silently, he crept away from Gonzap. Even he knew to keep a heart broken man to his memories.

When Ein left, Gonzap silently reached for a Pokégear that he had. He had no use for it really, just a piece of junk he stole once. However, when Wes abandoned the team, he found a use for it. A month after the base incident, he e-mailed Wes, confessing everything the boy was to him. That was three months ago, and still no reply. Gonzap really wasn't surprised. He was sure that Wes deleted the message as soon as he had gotten it. Sighing in defeat, Gonzap placed the device on the desk. With one last look out the window, Gonzap walked out of the office in search of something to take his mind off Wes.

Beep!

The office door slammed open, Gonzap staring a the small device before him. There, flashing on the screen, one unread message. From Wes.

Immediately, Gonzap dove for the Pokégear, opening the message.

_"Gonzap, you're a dumb ass..."_

Gonzap's heart sank into the pit of his stomach. He knew Wes wouldn't return his feelings, the younger holding anger towards the older. Dejectedly, he put the Pokégear down, only to pick it back up when it beeped again. A slow smile crossed Gonzap's face, a small laugh escaping his lips.

_"......Love you too, dammit....But that changes nothing."_

With that declaration of love, Gonzap knew he had to find his Wes. He had to find him, capture him, and show him how much he truly loved him.

"I'll capture you, my golden eyed Eevee. I'll have you once again."

---to be continued.

* * *

** I swear, I will update chapter 3 so much faster. Swear. Mainly because chapter 3 has some action! (however... never written lemon before..... this should be fun...***


End file.
